Cuts
by filmgurl2008
Summary: Matt is the new kid at Wammy's...and has to share a room with Mello. Mello's going out and the new kid has locked himself in the bathroom...why? Rated T, but has self-harming in it .


"Hey...new kid, I'm off out..." The young blond haired boy said loudly. He let go of the door handle and turned to look around the room. The _new kid _was nowhere to be seen.

The _new kid_ had arrived at Wammy's just over a week ago. When he had been brought to Mello's room –by L himself-, the blond had not even been told the newbie's name...he had just been told that, _'He has to stay in with you Mello...you'll be the only one who won't run away.' _Of course Mello had no idea what his idol was talking about...why would he? Who would understand something like that? No one, that's who!

But of course Mello didn't argue, he just agreed to let the newbie stay in his room. No matter how _strange _he was. The _newbie_ was quite tall for his age, had dark red hair and green eyes...although Mello hardly ever saw his eyes because of his goggles. Yes, the newbie wore _goggles all_ the time. The newbie was also the only American child at Wammy's...Mello had found this out by overhearing a conversation between some of the school's teachers...but still couldn't find out his name.

Of course Mello _could_ have just asked the boy his name...but then it would look as if he was interested in the newbie...and of course he wasn't. He didn't have any friends. He didn't _want_ any friends. All Mello wanted...was interested in...was beating Near and proving _he_ was number one, not the short white haired boy...or at least, that's what he had made everyone think.

"Hey, newbie..." He yelled loudly. "Newbie! Are you listening to me!?" Mello wasn't sure why he was shouting...the redheaded newbie hadn't said one word since he had arrived. He sighed and walked over to the bathroom door. "If you're listening to me, just bang something once...so I know you heard me saying I'm going out..."

There was no sound.

"Hey...newbie...did you hear me?" Mello asked knocking on the door. "I know you're in there! You went in for a bath an hour and half ago! Not even the girls here take _that _long!" He yelled. He was starting to get pissed now. He couldn't understand why the newbie didn't at least make a noise...just to let him know he was alright. _'Wait...why am I even caring?...he's just some little shit, who won't even make a noise to tell me he heard me!' _

Although Mello was –almost- extremely pissed off...he didn't leave. He put his ear against the door. He heard a whimper come from behind the door. _'What's he doing in there?' _Mello thought curiously. All of a sudden Mello's bright blue eyes widened. "Hey, newbie, open up!" He ordered urgently.

There was still no answer or sound.

"Newbie, please! Open the fucking door!" Mello shouted. He could hear the redhead whimper again. That was it...he couldn't take it no more. Mello took a step back from the bathroom door. "Move away from the door!" He lifted his leg up and then slammed it into the wooden door, just below the handle. The door flew open; crashing into the wall furiously.

Mello walked into the bathroom quickly; making sure the newbie had no time to shut him out. But...that wouldn't have happened anyway. Mello's eyes were wider than before as he realised his assumption was right.

The redhead newbie was sat –leaning against the bath tub- in his lose black boxers; his legs sprawled out on the cold marble floor, with his arms on the floor in between his legs. The newbie looked from his arms and up to Mello who was standing beside the younger boy. He had a blank expression on his face. He looked back down to his arms.

They were scarred. They were cut. They were bleeding. The newbie had been self-harming.

"W-what the hell!?" Mello yelled. The redhead didn't move...he just continued to look at his bleeding arms. "You stupid little-!" Mello stopped mid-sentence and looked over the new boy's body.

He was tall –even if Mello didn't know that already, he would have been able to tell just by seeing him sat down- but skinny; the blond could see the younger boy's hip bones and ribs. The tops of his legs were all scarred and still bruised in places...as was his arms. Even though the blood was soaking his skin, Mello could faintly see the older scars. The new cuts were across the inside of his arms...but no where near deep enough to do any damage. Mello looked at his eyes. He recognised the look in them...very, very well. It was a look he saw often.

'_He has to stay in with you Mello...you'll be the only one who won't run away.'_ Mello heard L's voice echo through his head.

_'This is why he was put with me...isn't it?...L, you knew he was doing this, didn't you?...Why didn't you stop it?' _Mello questioned; although it was only in thought...this was the first time he had _ever_ questioned L; a shiver ran down his spine. Mello was snapped out of his thoughts as he saw the newbie lift something sharp up to his arm. He dashed in front of the boy; kneeling down and ripping the object out of the boy's hand. "Idiot!" Mello yelled.

The boy looked up at him; his eyes were wide, but still full of the same emotion Mello recognised so much.

"What the hell are you doing!? This doesn't actually help, right!?" He shouted; moving closer to the newbie. His eyes flashed to look at the object in his hand; it was a sharp piece of metal. "Where the fuck did you get this from!?" He threw the metal to the floor; it made a clattering noise as if hit the corner of the room.

The newbie shrugged his shoulders.

Mello sighed angrily. "Liar! You know it doesn't help! So why do it!?" He yelled. Then something happened that even Mello himself wasn't ready for.

"...Because I don't want to feel it anymore!" The younger boy cried out; tears spilling from his eyes behind his goggles.

Mello's eyes widened, but soon changed to a sad and understanding kind-of look. He threw his arms around the redhead's neck and pulled him close; his knees moving further into Matt's blood on the floor. "You don't want to be alone...right?" The newbie opened his mouth to talk but couldn't, so his breathing hitched a couple of times before he closed his mouth. "I'm assuming something really bad happened to you...for you to have cut yourself so many times...but...you don't have to be afraid anymore...of anything." Mello said as he tightened his grip on the redhead. He wasn't sure if the redhead understood what he was saying...so he said something he had _never_ told anyone before. "I know what you feel like...and...I actually understand _why_ you do it." Mello pulled away from the boy and stood up from the ground.

He looked down at the younger boy, who was looking up at him with a –slightly- confused look. Mello was now having second thoughts about what he was going to do. No! He had to do this. He knew that. He was the only one who wouldn't run away from something like this...from someone like newbie. Mello started to un-do his trousers. The boy's eyes widened and he –un-noticeably- moved further back against the bath. Mello pushed his trousers down to his ankles and stood up straight; looking down at the boy.

"See...this is how I know."

The boy's eyes were still wide as he scrambled onto his knees. He looked up to Mello's face and then to the top of his legs; tilting his head to the side. There were scars on the tops of Mello's legs...just like his own...only Mello's were longer and looked as if they had once been deeper cuts. After a few moments the redhead slowly raised his hand and gently traced it over one of the scars at the very top of Mello's leg; it hurt painfully as he moved his arm...but he continued to do so regardless.

"Stop it. That tickles." He smiled lightly as the newbie looked up to his face. "...I...I used to...do it too..."

"...W-why?" The newbie asked quietly.

Mello finished pulling his trousers up as he spoke. "Why do you?"

The redhead looked down to the floor. Mello bent down in front of him and lifted his head up gently. "Let's get you cleaned up."

* * *

A little while later Mello had cleaned the boy's arms and the blood off the floor. The newbie stood and watched as Mello climbed into his bed. "You should go to bed..." Mello said softly.

The boy looked over to the empty bed and then back to Mello.

'_Huh...he doesn't want to be alone...' _Mello shoved himself further into to the bed; his back pressing against the wall. "Get in."

The newbie hesitated at first but then climbed into the bed and laid facing Mello.

"You should take these off..." Mello said and gently pulled the goggles off of the boy's head. His eyes were red from crying. "There...you should be able to sleep better." The boy nodded. "You know...I still don't know you're name..."

"...M...my name is Matt." He said quieter than ever before.

Mello smiled. "Matt, huh...I like it. Suites you."

When Mello saw Matt smile back -it was only small, but it was defiantly a smile- he couldn't resist the urge to wrap his arms around the younger boy. "Listen...I'll be your friend...your best friend and you can be mine...you won't be alone anymore and neither will I...so please...please...don't hurt yourself anymore...please."

Matt smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Mello as he simply said, "'Kay."

* * *

The End!

Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
